The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar Hibiscus moscheutos, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib2’.
The new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib2’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor Watkinsville, Ga. The objective of the Hibiscus breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with ornamental leaf distinctions, abundant flowers, and tolerance to pathogens.
The new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib2’ is a product of Hibiscus moscheutos ‘Crown Jewels’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,857) x ‘13-19’ (Inventor controlled cross, not patented). ‘Crown Jewels’ is the female parent. The cross was made in 2011. ‘RutHib2’ has been evaluated through in Watkinsville, Ga. from 2012 and the plant ‘RutHib2’ was selected in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib2’ was by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2013. These observations have shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib2’ are stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations.